Airless type paint spray guns are connected to pumps which deliver paint at pressures of, for example, 1,200 - 3000 pounds per square inch through a spray tip or nozzle.
Heretofore, in order to reach high overhead locations, the painter has erected scaffolds which required a great deal of time and labor. Expense involved in acquiring, transporting, erecting and disassembling scaffolds in often a major portion of the total cost of a painting project.
Ladders may be used to reach high locations but only allow the painter to reach a limited area before moving the ladder.
Heretofore, no extension spray gun has been developed that is readily extendable and has a fully adjustable spray nozzle with all the capability of a regular spray gun and a shut off valve to prevent dripping.